DRAGONBALL Z  THE MASTER PLAN
by lee5000
Summary: Goku and Vegita, kidnapped and sent to a far away planet to be drained of their energy by a maniacal ruler!


**Story By - Ortiz/Brown**

In an uncharted field of space, light years unimaginable to even the most sophisticated scientist, lies a world surrounded by dense gas and ice. A planet stuck into a nebula of floating smog and murky streaks of gray ash and soot. A world perfectly hidden by its own offensive belching of pollutants that mar the atmosphere. The world of Vorak was discovered by the Leonites, an alien race that decided to cast its prisoners onto Vorak as severe punishment for those who went against its laws. This was the ultimate sentence. Banishment to a planet of horrific volcanic eruptions, and an atmosphere so cold, few could ever survive.

No one was ever expected to survive there, making it the guilt free death sentence. Against all odds, one lone prisoner, possessing survival skills taught to him by his ailing and now deceased tutor, constructed a sanctuary underground, a safe haven from the harsh elements of the planet's surface. As other prisoners arrived, he negotiated a safe place for them provided that they understand that he was ruler and death was certain to those who disobeyed him.

As powerful as he became, he finally met his match when a traveling orb of destruction attacked the sanctuary and its alien passengers known as the Terraks, wiped out half of the prisoners. The ruler was vaporized and the alien ship departed in one deafening sonic boom and was never seen or heard from again. A child was born six months later as the remaining settlers rebuilt the sanctuary. Then the startling news surfaced that this child was the son of the now decomposing ruler. The child was whisked from its mother's arms and the woman was threatened not to speak a word of this child for death would forever cease her lips.

A small group, who supported the ruler, despite his barbaric practices, raised the child. Fear of death to this child from those that opposed the ruler, was a daily concern. Finally, after years of warrior training the cycle of life brought this child to adulthood. Huge and muscular but sloppy in appearance, the new ruler stepped, forth and to the amazement of the other settlers yelled out, "I am Damme, the new ruler of Vorak ! My father is once again alive through my existence!

You will obey me as you did my father years ago!" The settlers were astonished. One of them arose and snapped back, "What's the meaning of this, who are you to rise up and make yourself ruler. We have been free for years now. We will not follow you or anyone else!" The crowd cheered and threw dirt and mud balls into the air. Damme raged in anger and threw his fist into the air producing an arc of energy that streaked out across the grounds. The crowd gasped in horror as Damme growled and targeted an assembly of rock formations across the sanctuary creating a wide wave of energy flow.

The wave streaked out to a chunk of boulder weighing a least a ton. The boulder levitated high above the ground as the settlers screamed in horror as they huddled against the walls. The old man, frozen in his tracks by fear, watched as the boulder hovered over him. "What devil have I provoked, for the evil is surely upon me!" Damme shouted, "Nonsense, the devil answers to me!" With a shake of his fist, the boulder slammed the old man into the ground. Damme looked around and grunted, " Who is next! I can use the practice!" Not a soul budged. "Very well then, I trust no one here will ever doubt my ability." With that, Damme grinned and stormed off into his new abode. A hollowed out niche that sat high above the sanctuary strategically surrounded and protected by a wall of flames. Damme knew that his power was great but even lifting great boulders sapped his energy much too quickly. He needed another source for his powers that would sustain him for longer periods of time.

The power he now possesses was passed from his father who obtained this power from an ancient tribe that once resided on the Horidion moon. The tribe soon departed into another time dimension. All communication with them severed. That was sixty years ago and the strength of that power has been weakening ever since. Damme's trainers spoke of a super race of people who had powers beyond imagination. He also learned that his father held the one device that could ultimately transfer this power from one being into another such as himself. Obtaining this power was just a dream until a stray rocket crashed on Vorak and Damme held hostage its occupant. An old engineer named Bochee. Bochee was trapped in a wormhole and was yanked from the outer reaches of space. With a little arm pulling, literally, Damme forced Bochee to reveal the whereabouts of not one but two super beings.

Bochee was persuaded to retrofit his rocket enabling it to pinpoint the wormhole thus granting its passengers, Damme's henchman specifically, transportation to the solar system. The rocket was also equipped with the mobile Terrakian neutralizer, a device left behind by the Terraks,. This device, when aimed at a being, stuns its victim and places the being into a temporary comatose state. It also wipes out partial memory but that feature has failed numerous times. Bochee was promised freedom but wound up a slave, made to repair the crude life systems in and around the sanctuary. Meanwhile, Damme commenced his master plan. He learned the name of the new race of super being. "Saiyans, " Damme said to himself. "Vegita, Goku ! Are these names of the powerful ones or names of the Vorakian mites that crawl all over this place. Never mind, their power will soon be mine !"

Damme, the new fierce leader of the Voraks, boldly marched his way to the inner sanctuary to brief his henchman on his dastardly plan to kidnap the mighty Goku and the fierce Vegita. Facing the two henchmen, Damme spoke. " The reason for this meeting is to plot the demise of the super Saiyians, Goku and Vegita. " Valki, Damme's most loyal henchman, raises an eyebrow and responds, "But Master, we cannot beat the two mighty Saiyians, according to legend, their power is much too great ! " Damme growls and snarls at this and retorts, "You fool!, of course the mighty Damme will defeat those weaklings, and I shall feast on their souls and become a God such as my father before me. I watched my Father lay helplessly as the Terraks drained him of his power and laughed as he perished. I will avenge my father and have the power to counterattack any force that so threatens me. The galaxy will hail my name as I become the ultimate ruler!" Damme raised his fist in the air as a cylinder tube materialized in his hand. Slamming the tube against the crooked boulder nearby, a map popped out. "Here is the map that will lead you to my prey, enter the coordinates into the rocket shuttle and you will journey to a planetary system that will put you in close range to target X. A planet. A planet called earth!"

The sun rises over the horizon bathing the Earth once again in warmth and light. Goku, who is jogging in place outside the front porch, spots Gohan looking at him through the kitchen window. Gohan knows that Goku is about to streak through the air and hurl himself towards the Niamo lake some forty miles away. Looking for a challenge, Gohan races outside to the front porch and quips, "Father, wait for me!" Goku, not surprised by this challenge, yells back, "Hurry up, Gohan, or your mother will be angry. I promised to take her to the antique swap this morning! I'll race you to the lake. You still insist on challenging your father do you?" The two take to the sky nearly wiping out a flock of birds hovering around a dead tree. Two streaks of light streaking through the atmosphere. Goku decides to tease Gohan by slowing down just enough to allow Gohan to pass him. Gohan laughs taking advantage of the situation and speed pass his father. Gohan, now amused, turns to see how far his father is behind him only to discover that Goku has disappeared.

Meanwhile, in his space pod, Vegita approaches earth's orbit and notices a huge craft approaching his coordinates. With a wink of an eye, the huge ship emits a flashing beam seizing Vegita's controls.

Vegita, caught by surprise, shouts out, "Imbeciles!, What's the meaning of this? Who dares the great Vegita , Prince of the Sayians!" Suddenly a great flash of light invades the space pod knocking Vegita to the floor in a semi-unconscious state. Vegita feels his body weight gradually lessening, as his vision grows rapidly dim. Vegita's disappears from the space vessel without a trace. The strange ship glows a hot red as it spins and vanishes from view.

Back on planet Vorak, Vegita and Goku are suspended in animation, both of them unconscious. Slowly Vegita eyes opened as he finds himself imprisoned next to a hideous monster. Slowly the eyes of Goku open to find himself in a strange place floating next to a creature that is as hideous as himself. Goku blurts out, " Who has imprisoned me and altered my appearance?" Vegita, getting agitated, angrily replies, " Why am I next to a big ugly behemoth such as you , release me or you will feel the wrath of my greatness!" Vegita and Goku both struggle to free themselves. The two Sayians, stripped partially of their memory, do not seem to recognize each other despite their great powers.

Damme enters the prison like cell clothed in a heavy robe that effectively hides his atrocious face. "Ah!, glad to see that you both are awoke. You two mighty warriors from a distant galaxy will have to fight my most powerful warriors in order to win your freedom." Vegita , growling at this mystery alien shouts, "Who are you, your death will be certain, release me now!" Damme laughs, "Ha ha haaaa, your threats are useless.

Your powers have been reduced by the energy absorbing plates in this room, a nice Vorkan specialty. So don't get too confident. See you in battle at the passing of the Horidian moon!" The robed Damme retreats as a steel plated gate slams behind him. Vegita fumes with anger as his powers fluctuate trying to break the cuffs that bind him. He glances at Goku and speaks. " You idiot, how can you stay so calm while this beast holds us hostage?" Goku, still in a slight daze, responds. " I, I, don't understand. My body has been altered. I am not myself. Yet there is a strange power surging through me!" Vegita snarls back, "Weakling !"

As promised, the passing of the Horidian moon brought two of Damme's muscle men into the cell. Vegita and Goku, now drained of most of their power, are led out and brought to an arena filled with spectators. A glass dome covers the arena and the playing field is split into two by an electric fence buzzing with current. Vegita is tossed into one side of the playing field while Goku is thrown in the other. Both of them separated and under powered. Attempts to generate more strength is useless as the circular disk on the dome ceiling rotates with the energy absorbing plates that keeps the Sayians powers at a low level. The arena is quite full with curious spectators who sit just outside the glass dome with a view of both Vegita and Goku in their separate fields. Damme, still in his robed garb, sits upon a high balcony over the venue. "Where is my announcer?," Damme barks out as a big but dumb looking creature scurries out to an enormous megaphone made of harden molten lava.

The creature nervously looks at Damme. "Go ahead, you bumbling idiot!" The creature without much of an education, stumbles his way through the opening statements. His voice sounds much more impressive than it really was over the megaphone. The creature begins, "Duh, the mighty Damme welcomes me, I mean you, to the fight of the center bee ! I mean, Duh, century." Damme looks on in disgust. "In field one, Voraks best idiotic, I mean, robotics, Duh, fighter, takes on alien one!" Alien one was Vegita who is now standing up facing a huge humanoid looking robot. The robot eyes are closed but its muscular body glows with a hot reddish hue. Vegita, sensing that this robot is much more dangerous than it looks, tries to enhance his energy again, but fails to do much good.

Suddenly a light shines on Vegita and he is transformed back from the monster costume to his original body. However his memory still keeps him in the dark on who he really is. "My body has changed, I feel normal, but who am I?" Vegita checks his image near a reflective wall. "At least I can move better. Can't seem to regain my strength, feel sluggish. Oh well, no time to worry about that now, I have a feeling this robot will challenge me.

Goku, on the other side of the fence and still in monster form, sits down and looks through the fence at Vegita and the opposing robot.

Damme rises from his chair and pushes the bumbling announcer aside. "Let the fight begin!" Damme's plan was to exhaust Vegita and Goku's powers to the end. This would enable him to convert this energy for his own use and keep the Sayians from regaining power and foiling this effort.

The robot's eyes opened with a fiery red glow. It looked at Vegita and spoke in a metallic voice. "You weak soul, I am your angel of death!" The robot rose eight feet into the air and with a flick of his fist, sent a devastating ball of energy towards Vegita, knocking Vegita flat on his back. Vegita jumped quickly to his feet and yelled, "You son of a " But another devastating energy ball knocked Vegita further back and into the electrified fence sending jolts of current through his body. Vegita hollered in near defeat. "Damn you!"

Slightly stunned by the electric current, Vegita is puzzled by his stamina. "Why does this seem so strange to me! Any normal being would have been burnt to a crisp by one of those energy balls." Vegita yells out, "Is that your best shot, you fiend?" The monster robot attacks with a powerful series of kicks that sends Vegita once again into the electrically charged fence . Vegita screams in pain and falls to the ground as Damme leans back in his chair in laughter.

Suddenly a small flashback of Vegita fighting another nemesis flickers into his mind. In the flashback, Vegita is fighting Goku on the planet earth. Each of them sending mighty beams of powerful energy at one another. Vegita is awakened from this vision by another blow from the mechanical robotic demon. However, the blast from the robot is much weaker this time and Vegita quickly regains his composure. He realizes that he is considerably weakened by some sort of force that is somehow draining his power! Again, another flashback enters his mind and he remembers standing on the cliff of the Jurratt mountain range on the Uriss moon. He remembers proclaiming himself Prince of all Sayians to the Uriss creatures. Vegita smiles as his memory partly refreshes itself, but quickly snarls at the opponent before him. "Why this challenge?," Vegita says as the mechanical enemy readies for another attack. " There is no way that a piece of scrap metal can beat me, the Prince of all Sayians!" Damme, realizing that Vegita's memory is coming back, yells forth at the robot, "Destroy him !" The robot eyes glow brighter than usual as he pivots himself towards Vegita, and musters up an energy ball quite enormous.

Vegita stands erect readying himself for the potentially fatal blast. Vegita whispers to himself, "How can I be at such a low level of power. If I could only figure out how to regain my strength." Vegita smells the fire burning from the impending energy ball and watches as the robot thrust the firebomb towards him.

As the blazing firebomb closes in on him, Vegita growls loudly and with the wave of his hand, sends a powerful ball of energy and succeeds to divert the robots fire attack. Vegita laughs aloud "Is that your best!, ha ha ha!. Now it is my turn to dish the punishment, you fool!" Vegita jumps towards the robot with both fists raised into the air and attempts a fierce kick to the robot's midsection. The robot dodges the kick in mid-air and blasts Vegita with laser beams straight from its eye sockets.

Vegita maneuvers his body to the side and watches as the deadly beams shoot pass him disintegrating into the ground. Vegita, growing tired of this match, attempts to gather the little energy he has left. "I can't cope with this weakness any longer, I must concentrate. Vegita closes his eyes while the robot descends back to the ground. "I must concentrate!" Vegita's hands begin to turn a bluish hue. Tiny sparks of electricity begin to emerge around his arms as the robot charges up and moves towards his opponent. Vegita, now powered up higher than before, sees the approaching robot and yells, "Take this," Vegita shouts out an ancient chant and blasts the robot with a blue and white beam of energy emanating from his strengthened hands.

The beam hurls towards the mechanical enemy and at impact explodes in a fireball of smoke, fire and dust. A mechanical growl is heard with the sound of buckling metal and steel. A crew of arena officials, rush toward the robot spraying it with water and fanning the thick black smoke .When all is clear, the robot is seen reduced to a pile of rubble. Apparently this match is over. Vegita smiles an evil grin and snarls out, "Did I do that?"

The arena crowd now looks at Goku as a light brightens on his side of the split playing field. Damme guzzles a large saucer of green slop and gazes at Goku. Meanwhile Goku is pitted to fight against another metallic robotic warrior. Goku whispers to himself , " Where am I! , What is that bucket of bolts attempting to do? Looks like he means business. How do I defend myself? A flash of light converts Goku from his monstrous outfit and back to his old self. Goku, looking stunned by his transformation blurts out, "Yes, I recognize this body.

This is much better, I feel a hundred pounds lighter. My muscles have returned despite my weakened strength. My memory is quickly coming back. Yes, I can see images of my family. Goku closes his eyes and suddenly a scene of him and Gohan, his son, racing through the sky, comes back to him, He opens his eyes and looks around him. "I am Goku, the mighty Sayian! I am obviously kidnapped on some alien world. But, wait a minute," Goku spots Vegita on the other side of the fence. " Vegita, what is he doing here? I'll bet he masterminded this plot. No, wait, he is trapped in this place like I am. Why doesn't he break out of here? Then again, maybe his energy level was sapped like mine was. Can't concern myself with that now, this robot is rising from the ground, and from the look of things, I am his target! "

As the metal beast rises above the ground, it starts to speak in a low robotic voice, "You will perish here today, you weak pathetic mortal. I have all of your moves down in my memory banks! Your efforts will be futile!"

The robotic beast moves in to attack Goku. Goku tries to fly backwards away from his opponent, but to no avail. The pursuing robot materializes behind Goku and tries to attack him from behind. Goku reacts by sending a powerful back kick to the robot's head, but the robot counter attacks by grabbing Goku's leg as it begins to descend toward the ground. Goku then maneuvers his body and sends a barrage of kicks at the metallic dome head of his assailant. Each kick aimed towards the head of the robot ,which propels the robot to counterattack by deftly grabbing Goku's foot and slamming him to the ground.

Goku quickly recovers and charges with lightning speed towards the opponent as the robot readies his next attack. Goku produces a power ball to throw at the robot, but as the robot readies his own attack Goku vanishes into thin air and reappears behind him. Goku blasts the robot with the fireball but as the vapors of the blast vanish, the robot appears unscathed by the attack. Goku, angered at this point, shouts out, " I guess you want to see me at full power!" Goku begins to chant, "Ka Me Ya Me YAAAAA", which produces a powerful blast of energy that flies towards the evil robot. The robot is wrecked by the blast of energy. Pieces of metal litter the arena.

Damme becomes furious and leaves the viewing stand in disgust. After the smoke clears, the mechanical terror is seen with both arms totally destroyed! Goku eyes the defeated demon but before he can enjoy this victory, he is kicked and smashed to the ground by another enemy. Goku gets up dazed and realizes that another enemy robot has emerged. Damme re-enters the viewing stand and whispers a command into one of his subordinate ears. Suddenly two more robots surface and ready an all out attack against Goku. Goku prepares to take on the robotic trio but as he readies his defense, he is taken aback by a blue streak of light that ripples through the air racing toward the evil robots. As the light diminishes, an angry man materializes behind the trio of robots. It is Vegita! "Why am I here? Why have you brought me here, Kakoroto?", Goku's Sayian name.

Goku responds, "Watch out, Vegita, one of the robots are coming after you!" But as he spoke, a robot moving faster than the naked eye could see, smashes Vegita towards the ground. As he falls, another robot pounds him and tosses him back up to another robot. Goku comes to his rescue and intercepts, only to witness all three robots come alive and begin a series of attacks against the two. The three attackers began to pummel Goku and Vegita with mighty blasts of energy. As the smoke clears away from the two Sayians, the robots are surprised to see that the two fighters are gone. But in the distance of the arena, Goku lays the stunned Vegita on the ground and decides to take on the robots alone. As Goku begins to power up to his super Sayian form, he senses that something is draining his power. But little did they know that when a Sayian warrior becomes very angry, there is nothing that can stop them from becoming a Super Sayian. The only way Goku could get angry, was to get beaten by the robots awhile. Suddenly the robots descended towards Goku. Goku, gritting his teeth, yells out to his aggressors, "You robots fail to understand that you mechanical warriors cannot defeat us ". The robots begin their attack against Goku. Each robot pummels Goku against the arena cage walls. Goku feels the anger building up inside himself. The unrelenting robots, execute a triple blast attack on Goku. Beams of raging heated plasma come closer to the now enraged Goku.

The enemy beams are easily diverted by the now screaming super Sayian. More powerful than ever, Goku could still feel an energy pull draining his power. Goku thinks to himself, "I must destroy these robots before my power is drained any further. Goku then charges at the robots without warning and was upon them in a blink of an eye. "It is my turn to show you hollow tin cans what I can do!"

Goku's hands begin to glow with a bright yellow hue. The rest of his body begins to glow. Goku charges at nearest robot and splits the robot in half as he passes right through it. Damme stands up from his chair and curses at the Sayian, "That was one of my best robots, you imbecile! Admit defeat now or be destroyed!" Goku looks up through the domed glass ceiling and points at the now agitated Damme. "You've under estimated my power, old man, it is you who should admit defeat!" Damme grabs the arena's microphone and bellows, "Robots, increase to full power and crush that worm!" The remaining two robots begin to charge at Goku with a series of kicks, punches and fireballs.

One robot disappears behind Goku and tries to zap him with a power bomb, but fails as Goku blinks out of view in super Sayian speed and appears right behind the now puzzled robot. Goku readies his own power bomb of immense power and recites an ancient chant, which produces an extremely powerful orb of energy. Goku prepares to throw the lethal weapon, but is overtaken by a powerful pair of hands that comes smashing down on his back.

The hit sends him flying towards the ground but before Goku could hit the ground he is knocked by a powerful kick that sends him flying up towards the glass ceiling. As Goku falls back towards the ground, he sees a robed man with glowing red eyes mysteriously appears a few yards away. The robed man yells out a curse and a giant ball of energy flies towards Goku. As the energy ball approaches Goku, a loud scream echoes through the arena. An enraged Vegita who has transformed into a super Sayian complete with yellow hair, stands in front of the oncoming ball of energy and produces his own ball of destruction. Vegita effectively counters the enemy attack, which produces a flare of fireworks which bathes the arena in blinding light. Damme tosses his head to the side and shields his eyes with his muscular hand. "Curses," Damme blurts out, "this is a disgrace! I must resort to my master plan which will surely reduce these Sayians to Vorakian dust mites!"

Damme hears a knock on the viewing stand door and is surprised to see Voraks resident scientist, Braxton, in the doorway. Braxton was ousted to this prison planet after rejecting the high council decision to abandon his soil rejuvenation project. He had mutated thousands of soil worms concluding that they would rejuvenate the planet's soil thus making the food crops bigger and healthier. Against the Council's orders, Braxton released the quick moving worms during the night and awoke the next morning to a new horror. The worms had eaten the remaining crops and grew over ten times their size. Their appetites grew and soon the citizens of this planet became the desired snack for these oversized creatures. Terror spread over the planet as citizens barricaded themselves inside their modest homes.

The council called out their militant enforcers who employed a severe missile attack against the striking worm mutants. They were horrified to see that as the worms were hit, their bodies split into two and each part became alive and enlarged. They had literally doubled the worm population. Worms smash through windows and plucked poor souls from their homes in lightning speed. Farm animals were devoured without mercy. Braxton knew he had made a terrible mistake and stumbled about his laboratory looking for an answer. It was then that he remembered his friend, Walston of the nearby moon, Cyput four.

Walston had successfully mutated the Cyputian Gullet, a popular bird in this region. The mutation brought about birds that were quite huge in size and Walston was constantly looking for food to feed them. Braxton radioed his friend and told him of an endless supply of worms on his planet. Walston shot a sound screeching probe towards the planet and his trained birds followed the device just as planned. When the giant birds gravitated towards the planet's surface, they chirped and screeched in delight as they saw the huge worms ravaging the cities and towns. Before long, the birds had successfully attacked and devoured all of the offensive creatures bringing the citizens out into celebration.

Braxton thanked his friend and gave him the recipe for the worms for future feed. He also asked Walston to retrieve his birds as they were gaining considerable weight from their feast and was flying around relieving themselves all over the place. Braxton was thanked by the high council for ridding the worm plague, hustled into a rocket and sent to Vorak as punishment. In spite of his good deeds, he was responsible for over three thousands deaths.

Damme spoke to Braxton, "What are you doing here? " Braxton entered with a grim look on his face. "Sir, I have disturbing news." "Disturbing," Damme shouted, "What is so disturbing that gives you the right to disturb me at this time?" "Sir, I have been studying the surface vibrations in this area and along with my scientific calculations, have discovered that this planet is a time bomb." "Time bomb?, what fool do you take me for!" "But Sir, the planet is shifting violently underneath the surface, it is in phase three which is considered the doom phase.

It is only a matter of time before this planet explodes in one big fiery event, killing all its occupants. I strongly suggest you send a space message to the high council and inform them that this prison is about to disintegrate." "I'm too busy to be concerned with that right now, leave me, I will deal with your theory later." Braxton is escorted out by two armed guards as Damme slams his huge body back into his chair. Damme thinks about the scientist plea and recalls the tremors that have plagued the planet recently. His mind snaps back to Goku and Vegita. "Now, my master plan, the final attack that will once and for all neutralize the power of the Sayians, Ha Ha haaaaaaa!"

Vegita confronts the new opponent as the robed man stares harshly at the bold Sayian. The robed man begins to speak to Vegita. "I am Enix, the most feared opponent on this planet next to the almighty Damme! You Sayian warriors shall fall victim to my hunger for death! Prepare to meet your doom!" As Enix finishes his words, he removes his robe revealing his muscular body His blade hilt that holds a weapon not visible to the naked eye is also seen. Goku rises and shouts out to the mysterious opponent, "Why do you challenge us? Don't you know that you can not defeat us!" Enix replies, "You fool, You underestimate my great powers and now it is time for you to see my own true strength!" Suddenly Enix closes his eyes and begins to concentrate his energy. He begins to chant out words unintelligible to Goku. His empty sword hilt begins to reveal a massive glowing broadsword. Enix shouts, " With this sword I shall render your bodies useless!". Vegita shouts back, "Ha, even with your toy sword you will never be able to defeat me, I have far greater power than you can imagine. I do not have to hide behind a child's toy sword!" Enix shouts in anger, "You must be the cocky vegetable head Sayian rumored throughout the galaxy!

You are nothing more than a mere amateur, Ha, just look at your size!". Vegita, now infuriated, growls as tiny sparks of electricity begin to swirl around his body. "Now you shall feel the wrath of a Sayian, you toy wielding misfit. Vegita streaks towards Enix and strikes with a power punch. However, the speed of the mighty sword master helps him dodge the punch and return with a killing blow towards Vegita's head. Enix shouts "And now you die!" A loud scream is heard from Vegita and suddenly a massive power surge turns Vegita into a super Sayian. Vegita, now transformed, faces Enix just in time to block Enix's swinging blade with his arm.

Enix is now shocked by the sudden transformation and attempts to swing his blade again towards Vegita. Vegita counters with a powerful punch to Enix's midsection sending his blade abruptly out of his hands. Enix clenches his fist and attempts to reach for his fallen sword but is deterred by Vegita who starts pummeling him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Meanwhile two robots have engaged Goku. Damme intends to keep Goku from joining Vegita against Enix. Goku powers up to his super Sayian form in an attempt to defeat the robots in a blinding battle of punches and kicks.

Goku finally kicks and smashes through one of the robot's midsection sending the droid crashing to the ground. The remaining robot tries to hit Goku with a double handed blow from above, but Goku reacts and flicks out of view in super speed and becomes visible just behind the robot. Goku quickly sends a power beam right through the robot and leaves a huge hole in the robot's chest. Goku grabs the robot's legs and twirls the robot around and sends the rest of the dismembered body towards the ground in one big heap. Damme bangs his own head with his fists in disgust.

Vegita now has the upper hand on the warrior named Enix and as he readies his final attack, he was blind-sided by a powerful kick that sends him towards the wall of the arena. Vegita soon learns that another opponent has joined Enix. Vegita grits his teeth and shouts "What is going on here?, Another attacker, is there no end. I grow tired of these games. What fool now challenges my power!" In the distance, a man outfitted in some metallic alien armor, barks at Vegita "I am Falace, remember it when I send your burning carcass to hell. You have almost bested my twin Enix but we have a grave surprise for you both. Falace turn towards his brother Enix and the two close their eyes in some ritual. Glowing beams of light and energy surround the two. Goku stands back confused and blurts out, "I have a bad feeling about this!" Vegita snarls back at Goku, "No time to chicken out, its do or die!" Suddenly Falace and Enix shout, " Fusion, Activate!." The two evil warriors merge into one mega -beast with immense power. A massive killing machine of great horror! Damme looks on in amazement at this new creature. "I did not know they had that capability. Damme knew that Falace and Enix possess some sought of power, but to what extent?.

Falace and Enix were also prisoners on this world and help to build Damme's sanctuary. Damme rewarded them by teaching them warrior-fighting skills but was unaware that they were also building their power levels through the years. Damme leaned over the balcony wall and waited for the beast next move.

The being faced Vegita and Goku and spoke in a dual toned voice, "Now you two puny Sayians shall fall victim to the mighty Phoenix. We have become the most powerful being in this galaxy.

Not even the great and powerful Damme can defeat us. By defeating you two, we shall prove that we are the greatest in the galaxy. The mighty Damme, now hearing the treacherous remarks from the beast called Phoenix, decides to use the energy he gathered from Vegita and Goku during their capture. "This Phoenix character thinks it can defeat me? I will drain its power just as I did with those Sayians. No one will over power me! With the power I've already collected and the power from Phoenix, I shall become the true ultimate ruler.

Goku whispers to Vegita, "Phoenix appears as powerful as he admits to be." Vegita, sensing Goku's reservations, responds, "Then we must gather all of our powers to defeat him. Just stay out of my way, Goku. Vegita shoots out towards Phoenix who is now fully powered and ready for attack. Vegita come towards him at full speed and produces a massive plasma ball attack! But before Vegita could even toss the plasma energy, he is blasted by a power beam from above and then grabbed by his legs and hurled towards the ground. Before he could regain his composure, he is smashed with a blow to the stomach by the mighty horned head of Phoenix.

As Vegita rolls across the ground stunned, Phoenix screams out "You will never defeat us with that pathetic power of yours!" Goku, now empowered by rage, blasts out toward the now awaiting opponent. Goku prepares an unusual strong hidden power blast attack by calling out, "Ka-o-ken-attack times 100!", but Phoenix is already preparing a counter attack that can stop almost anything. Just as Goku reaches his Phoenix, the beast disappears out of view and re-appears attempting to attack Goku from behind.

An enraged Vegita zips into action and strikes the head of Phoenix with a double-handed attack that sends Phoenix towards the ground. Phoenix smashes into the ground with such force that it rocks the arena and arouses the viewing crowd. In an instant it regains its stance and sends a huge glowing beam of hot red lasers at Vegita. Vegita deftly escapes the devastating blast by spinning his small frame in mid-air and dodging the attack. The beast turns and points its wicked fingers at Goku. Goku quickly chants, "KA-O-KEN TIMES ONE HUNDRED". Suddenly Goku is engulfed in a fiery red aura as his power is increased a hundred fold! "Now its time to show you whose boss!" Goku attacks Phoenix with a series of power blasts that sends the beast once again flailing toward the ground. Vegita, in a rapid pace, produces a huge fireball and slams Phoenix further into the ground before it can stand up again. The creature yells in defeat as the fireball smashes into the ground. Both Goku and Vegita are relieved that the battle is over with.

Out of nowhere, a loud screech of laughter interrupted the Sayian's brief victory. Phoenix re emerges still smoldering from the flames of fire. "You fools, nice try! We cannot be defeated by your puny powers! And now for your demise, HAHAHAHa!"

Goku shouts out, "Now you're going to see me at full power and it ain't gonna be pretty. Goku begins to shout in a loud voice of anger. A sudden burst of energy starts to flow around him. He screams even louder and now he is engulfed in yellow flames of energy as he transforms into his super Sayian form. Vegita also begins to power himself up to his full super Sayian stage. Now the two super Sayians stand side by side ready to battle Phoenix. Vegita growls out, "Its time to kick some butt!"

Taken aback by the now powerful Sayians, Phoenix mutters to himself, "These two weaklings have become so powerful, they have surpassed my power according to my internal sensors. Goku, with blinding speed, races towards Phoenix catching the beast off guard. Goku blinked out of view and suddenly emerged behind Phoenix attacking with a barrage of punches. Phoenix tries to escape from the barrage, but to no avail. The beast is hit with a beautiful somersault kick that sends Phoenix crashing towards the ground. Vegita then sideswipes him with a bone shattering roundhouse kick leaving the opponent shouting in frustration. Vegita returns to Goku with an evil grin on his face, "Now let's show this ham hell's fury!"

The powerful duo now prepares the final blow. Goku begins to chant "KA-Me-Ya-Me HAAA", as Vegita chants, " Ecu-Sung Attack". Chants that enable the Sayians to produce awesome weapons of destruction from concentrated energy. Two gigantic cylinders of energy howl through the air at the now ragged Phoenix, who now stares in disbelief as the beams plummet upon him. The blast hits Phoenix and blows the beast into smithereens. As the smoke clears, a big crater is seen where Phoenix once stood. Goku and Vegita are surprised to see Enix and Falace lying on the ground. Separated back into their original forms. Remnants of the Phoenix beast.

Damme is cautiously optimistic about the demise of Phoenix, a trader in his eyes. But now he must process his stolen energy and attempt to become a powerful being thus doing away with the Sayians.

Meanwhile Braxton the scientist, sits down at the base of a dormant volcano with a tubular steel device in his hand. The device emits a beep every few seconds as Braxton tinkers with the circuits on the device's underside. "Hmmm, I think this is about ready." Braxton calls out to his assistant, "Wendall, are you there," Wendall a former electrician appears from the Vorkian caverns just a few yards away. "Wendall, will you please check this circuit." Wendall eyes the mix of crude wires. "Looks adequate, Braxton. Will you now tell me what this device is supposed to do?" "Well as you know, this planet is soon to explode in one big fiery event. The shifting of the plates deep within the depths of this planet's surface is creating major tremors. Unfortunately, major gases are trapped by the plates and are building up to a catastrophic level. Soon the gases will become hot and explode setting off a chain reaction. The core of this planet has huge levels of trapped gas but if ignited will cause the final destruction of this world as we know it. This device I constructed will hopefully seize the shifting plates and render the gasses harmless." "But how will you get the device beneath the planet surface?" "I will simply toss the device into this volcano and it will sink ideally to the correct depth." "I say let's get it going!" Braxton places the device on the ground and presses a button on its side. The device vibrates and flashes a bright light on its base. Suddenly it rockets into the air with a trajectory set for the mouth of the volcano. Braxton turns the dials on his scanner pointing it towards the ground as the device disappears into the volcano and out of view. "Ok, the device is sinking 100 feet…..200 feet…..300 feet. Everything is going according to plan. Now the device is releasing the seizing compounds that will expand into acres of neutralizing materials." "Braxton, you are a genius!" "Save the praises for later, I must keep track of the device's progress."

Braxton smiles at the scanner as it shows the plates being frozen into place. "This is truly a remarkable accomplishment." Braxton quips. "Damme will be pleased with…." A tremendous sounding explosion interrupts Braxton. Fire and smoke erupt from the volcano. Wendall covers his face from the ash showering down upon him. "Braxton, what happening." Braxton, blowing dust from his scanner's view screen, responds, "I don't know, it looks like the device overheated and ignited one of the gas traps down below." "What have you done, Braxton? You've started the destruction of this planet! What are we to do?" Braxton, trembling in fear, bangs his scanner for more data. Wendall runs for cover under a cliff overhang as hot lava start to spurt about. A huge explosion ignites the air throwing Braxton fifty feet into the air. Wendall looks on in horror as Braxton falls down into a hot bed of molten lava, consumed by its raging heat. Wendall tosses his hooded jacket over his head and runs from the area in terror. He now must reach Damme and tell him of the impending doom. The planet demise is slated for approximately one hour.

Damme is poised inside a octagon shaped device. Energy filled plated are placed into the units inner panel. Damme speaks from within the unit to his henchman. "When the unit power indicator reaches full, you will pull the lever on the far right. From that point, the power from the Sayians will permeate my body and give me immortality and ultimate strength. Don't bungle this up if you value your lives!" The nervous henchman checks the power level waiting for it to read 'full'. Damme laughs lightly at his impending transformation, anticipating his great triumph. "Come on, the level isn't full yet?" "Not yet, Master Damme," The henchman pops back, "just a little bit longer!" Damme laughs a little louder, barely paying attention to the rumbling and vibration of the small room.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegita stare at Falace and Enix lying on the ground defeated from their transformation into Phoenix. Goku and Vegita are deterred from the explosive sounds they hear in the distance. Vegita looks into the distance in puzzlement. "Is that the sound of war I hear?" Goku squats close to the ground and places his hand on the pavement. "I don't know, the ground is unstable. Something is definitely wrong here. The arena crowd, now tired from the days events, start to leave the venue.

Vegita takes his bows to the departing crowd and snaps, "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've been entertained by my amazing skills. Don't forget to tell your friends." Goku spots a man covered with ash making his way through the crowd in a hurry. Goku races over to intercept the individual in an attempt to find out what is happening. "Excuse me, Sir, I am Goku, why are you in such a hurry?" "My name is Wendall. Why should I tell you anything?" Vegita throws a power ball just above the man's head slightly singeing the mans hair. "Now maybe our little friend will be a little more polite." Wendall holds his face in disbelief and tells the Sayians the truth. "My friend Braxton was killed in an explosion while he was trying to save this planet." Goku responded, "Save this planet?" "Yes, this planet was expected to annihilate itself and destroy all of its occupants. Braxton tried to avert the disaster, but instead sped up the process. Now the planet is due to explode in about one hour. Please let me go, I must warn Damme. I'm sure he will have the answer. Wendall runs off in desperation as Vegita snarls at the news. "Now what!" Goku turns towards Vegita. "I will follow Wendall to Damme.

Vegita answers "I'll stay here and watch over Falace and Enix. I don't trust them as they are still alive! Hurry, find Damme and bring him to me. I'll make him pay for capturing a Sayian". Goku speeds through the air towards Wendall off in the distance.

In his massive chamber Damme is now almost fully charged

with the power he has drained from the Sayians. "Now its time to destroy those two fools with there own power. Their energy combined with Phoenix's, I will destroy them and become the ultimate ruler. Damme steps out of the chamber and is engulfed by a fiery reddish and yellow aura full of immense power. Wendall comes barging into the room with the news of disaster, but he is immediately taken aback by the change in Damme's appearance. Damme's body appears as a swirling mass of energy. His body parts are not distinguishable except for his eyes that glow with a menacing look. Damme thrusts his form to the top of the room and shatters the ceiling into a million pieces. Goku, standing just outside the room, covers his head as the debris falls all around him. Wendall runs for cover as Damme swirls his mega - electrified body in tornado fashion. The ground shakes violently from the impending planetary disaster.

Damme spots Goku and swirls towards him. "Now, you will suffer first. Prepare to meet your fate !" Before Goku can speed away, Damme slams a swirling punch to the bewildered Sayian. Goku smacks the ground with brut force. Goku is knocked out from the devastating blow. Damme laughs at his victim. "Ha ha haaaa, too easy, your puny powers have failed you again. Now for the final deathblow. Damme swirls an even larger punch towards the unconscious Goku, but a figure dashes toward Goku and pulls him swiftly from the target. Damme eyes widen as he witnesses Vegita act of bravery. Damme yells out, "Fine, I will destroy the both of you in double defeat. Damme throws two fiery punches at each of the Sayians. Vegita, realizing that Goku is of no help unconscious, attempts to block the two punches with two energy balls of his own. Vegita again pulls Goku from the target area and avoids being hit himself. However, the two power balls he tossed did little to deflect Damme's power punches.

Goku finally arises from his dazed state and stares at Vegita powering up another energy ball. "Vegita," Goku yells out, "you are no match for that kind of energy," Vegita shouts back, "You underestimate my power, Goku. Watch and learn. Vegita yells out into the dark skies as energy quickly forms around his medium frame. Suddenly with a dramatic motion, Vegita raises his two fists towards his chest as an enormous power ball form. With lightning speed the Sayian shoves the ball toward Damme . The ball crashes into Damme sending the beast toward the ground. The ground suddenly splits open as the quakes rumble throughout the area. Distant screams are heard as the volcanoes erupt sending hot lava into the air. Goku catches up with Vegita who is sitting next to a rock. "Vegita, this planet is about to explode. We must get off this rock immediately!" But before Vegita could respond, Damme growls as he rises from the ground and prepares to fire up a punch that will surely destroy the two Sayians.

Goku stares at Damme in disbelief at his energy levels. "Vegita, this is serious, he will take us out unless we think fast. Vegita rises from the ground and responds, "I knocked him to the ground, perhaps with both of our powers, we can destroy him once and for all. We need to concentrate and produce all the energy we can muster." Damme realized that his energy dropped during that last hit and decided to tire out the Sayians before he issued them his deathblow. Goku and Vegita closed their eyes and tried to power up quickly. However they were interrupted by the sound of an energy blast headed toward them. The two Sayians jumped out of the energy's path. Damme continued the assault with a barrage of attacks. Goku and Vegita quickly dodged the incoming bombs. Goku shouted at Vegita, "He's trying to tire us out. This is a setup. We must power up now!" The two Sayians stood steadfast and yelled into the atmosphere as their bodies swirled with energy. Damme tossed another punch at the Sayians but was surprised to see the punch dissolve as it hit the Sayians. Damme knew that their power levels were shielding them from his attacks.

Goku yelled as he and Vegita tried to power up beyond any levels they have seen before. "We've got to gain more power, it is not enough. The two strained for higher energy levels, concentrating and clenching their teeth and fists. Damme decided that it was now or never. He must conjure up his ultimate deathblow. The ground shook violently as a hot wind swarmed over the area. Without warning, a blast from the planet's depths sent Goku and Vegita soaring into the sky and landing acres away from their last position. A blast that would have destroyed most except a powered up Sayian. Vegita spotted a still weak Enix and Falace laying down in the dust. Damme quickly approached and spoke, "Now you will die !" Damme produced a blinding ball of highly charged energy. More powerful than the Sayians have ever seen. Vegita yelled to Goku, "If you have a suggestion, now is the time to speak." Goku, highly charged but insecure, see a possible solution. "Vegita, grab hold of Enix while I grab Falace." Vegita angrily looks at Goku, "What foolishness is this?," Goku grabs the weak Falace and explains, "These two still have energy flowing through them. We can absorb their energy and power up at the same time." Vegita retorts, "I prefer not to touch those creatures." "Goku powers up further, this time holding the once powerful Falace in his arms.

Vegita, reluctantly hold Enix and shouts out in an alarming tone. The two power up further and soon Goku drops Falace to the ground and yells, "It worked, I am more powerful than ever." Vegita slams Enix to the ground and faces Goku." "Ok, let's kick some butt!" Damme motions his deadly punch toward the two as Goku and Vegita point their fists toward each other.

Goku and Vegita produce a rotating fireball pulsating with ribbons of electricity. The two smash Damme with their fireballs and knocks Damme toward the ground. The jolt sends Damme's own fireball up into the sky as Damme rolls helplessly into a rift in the ground, which swallows him up instantly. Vegita snarls out, "Damme is outta here!". Goku looks into the distance at the lava made soot and ash clouding the skies. Wendall appears from under a bush and approaches the Sayians. "What are we to do, lives will be destroyed, help us." Vegita walks a few paces away and says, "This place is no longer my concern." Goku faces Wendall, "I'm not sure we can do anything."

Goku looks afar as he hears the sounds of despair. Vegita also looks into the distance. Goku eyes widen with amazement. The population of people is running toward them. Vegita levitates into the air and positions himself onto a nearby cliff. Wendall and Vegita quickly maneuver themselves behind a large boulder. The area is soon overrun with people in great panic. The sounds of explosions are heard everywhere as giant cracks appear on the surface. Huge rocks and debris violently pelt the planet. Vegita, caught off guard, feels the cliff below him give way sending him toward the ground. The rush of bodies tramples Vegita which enrages him into powering up. Blindly, Vegita hovers above the mob and produces a energy ball. Goku leaps out from behind the boulder and yells at Vegita. "Vegita, no, don't do it, wait a minute." Vegita tightly closes his eyes and flings the power ball at the mob below him.

The crowd screams and scatters in different directions. The power ball smashes into the grounds and creates a gigantic explosion. The ground shakes with great force as sounds of splitting rock deafen those nearby. Goku runs at Vegita, "What have you done?" The two fall below the planet's surface. Goku falls flat on his back and strains to see around in his dazed state. Vegita is surprised to see himself surrounded by drawings as he pushes away a tall leafy plant that he had fallen into. Goku stands and notices a sketch hanging on the wall where he stood. "This sketch is Damme ! This must be his underground living quarters." The place is in ruins, but some of the furniture appears intact and undamaged. The room is full of hand carved furnishings. Each piece developed from items most likely found on the planet's surface. Vegita looks back at Goku and quips sarcastically, "I hope you are enjoying your little tour. Meanwhile I'll look into this back room and see if I can find something that will get me off this planet."

Vegita disappears into the other room while Goku looks on. Goku picks up a sword standing in the corner and tries to read the etchings upon it. Gazing closely at the shiny handle, he is stunned at the reflection he sees on it. Goku drops the sword and slowly turns around and looks at the huge lighting fixture hanging from the ceiling. The light fixture is a mess of steel rods criss crossing each other with candles fixed in between them. To magnify the candle light seven orbs are strategically placed around it. Dragon balls ! Goku laughed in disbelief, "These poor fools must have found these balls and had not a clue as to their power." Seven dragon balls, once scattered by the mystical Dragon and found by some lucky soul, would grant the holder a wish come true. Goku noticed that one of the orbs beared a special logo on its surface. Normally, an alien known as a Namek would be required to activate the special orbs, but Goku learned that the eldest Namek created an eighth ball that would substitute the seventh one. The unique ball would activate the others thus summoning the wish granting dragon without the aid of a Namek.

Goku knew he had to act fast for once Vegita becomes aware of the Dragon balls, he would waste the wish for his own gain. Goku quickly plucked and gathered the orbs and the Dragon appeared without delay. Vegita popped out from the back and was wide mouthed at the image before him.

Goku made his wish and the Dragon spoke, "Your wish is granted!" The dragon rose his head toward the ceiling and vanished into thin air. Vegita snarled at Goku, "You found seven dragon balls and didn't consult me for the wish?" Goku frowned and snapped back, "Trust me, my wish will benefit all." Vegita looked aside and murmured, "I seriously doubt that!" The room started to shake violently as Goku and Vegita shot up through the ceiling and back out onto the planet surface. Vegita was taken aback by the sight of a huge rocket vehicle hovering above the ground. The vehicle was half full already with the survivors who wasted no time boarding the 'out of nowhere' ship. Goku yelled toward Vegita, "Come on, we haven't much time. This planet is about to become history!"

The ship's door slowly closed and the rockets fired up creating a dust cloud on the ground. The ship rose quickly into the sky and turbo boosted itself into the far reaches of space. The planet Vorak exploded creating a shock wave miles into space. The prison planet was now a memory.

The rocket vehicle landed on a planet much more receptive than Vorak. A tall stoned face alien appeared and welcomed the rocket vehicle's occupants. The alien addressed the crowd, "I am Bulrac, leader of this world. I welcome you to Migris Four. Those who wish to live here in peace, shall. Those who choose a path of opposition shall be terminated. Again, welcome. Vegita looks at Goku and snaps, "I don't think this place is for me after all." Vegita re-boards the now empty vehicle and tinkers with the navigational controls. Goku, realizing this is his only way home to earth, boards the ship and closes the door. Vegita slams the execute control and the ships whips up into the air throwing Goku towards the rear wall. "Easy, Vegita, its a long way home!" "No complaints, Goku, remember, this is your wish and my nightmare!" "Don't be so negative, Vegita, we are finally going home." Vegita responds with a 'hmmph' and throws himself into a cushion chair and goes to sleep. Goku laughs and anticipates his arrival on earth wondering if Gohan will ever believe the story he is preparing to tell him. The rocket ship enters a colorful nebula and turbo boosts itself out of site towards earth.

The enD


End file.
